The Saviour
by Na Fourthok'og
Summary: Konoha adalah sebuah desa tersembunyi yang damai sebelum akhirnya klan Uchiha melakukan pemboikotan dan menyerang semua klan di Konoha dan desa lainnya untuk menguasai Dunia Shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

Na mencoba untuk membuat fic yang Adventure tapi Na gak tau Na bakal bisa atau gak. Tapi Na gak bakal tau kalau Na gak mencobanya bukan?.  
>Okeh Na tahu, Na belum meng-update fic Ramen Lover in Love yang udah ampir 3 bulan gak Na update. Tapi Na gak tahan pengen ngpublish Fic ini.*dilempar tomat dan ditangkap dengan senang hati*<p>

Ini fic terinspirasi dari keseringan Na yang nonton '**The legend of Aang**' tapi Na gak bakalan terlalu meniru full cerita tersebut, mungkin hanya beberapa plotnya saja. Bisa dibilang Na Adaptasi, tapi Na berharap agar tidak terlalu mirip dengan '**The legend of Aang**'nya. Semoga saja...

Na agak bingung sama judulnya, adakah yang bisa membantu Na menemukan judul yang tepat? Apa judul ini sudah tepat?

**Summary :**

Konoha adalah sebuah desa tersembunyi yang damai sebelum akhirnya klan Uchiha melakukan pemboikotan dan menyerang semua klan di Konoha untuk menguasai Konoha. Sebuah ramalan mengatakan sang penyelamat selanjutnya adalah sesorang yang memiliki kekuatan hebat Bijuu ekor sembilan . Orang terakhir yang dapat menggunakan jurus Rasengan.

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

(Apakah Na juga harus mencantumkan disclaimer dari 'The Legend of Aang?)

**Pairing :**

NarutoXHinata (Mungkin..^^)

**Rate :**

Bingung antara K da T. Ada yang bisa membantu Na untuk menentukannya?

**Warning :**

Semi Cannon (maybe?), Typo, Aneh, dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya.

**Mohon maaf jika ada persamaan baik ide judul dan lainnya dengan author-author lainnya. Tapi Na berani jamin ini hasil dari otak abal yang Na punya. Anggap saja persamaan kita ini karena kita jodoh *dibejek rame-rame* **

Terakhir sebelum mulai membaca fic ancur ini.

**Gak suka? Gak usah dibaca. Na gak mau kalau kaliam ampe sakit mata atau mules-mules(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha adalah tempat yang indah dan sejuk serta banyak sekali pepohonan hijau yang tumbuh. Hampir masuk ketengah hutan ada sebuah danau yang indah, dengan pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi layaknya sebuah benteng yang melindungi danau tersebut.

Ditengah danau, dua orang gadis sedang menaiki sebuah perahu kecil yang bergoyang-goyang karena riak-riak kecil air danau.

"Hooooaaammm..."

Seorang gadis yang sedang beranjak remaja berusia sekitar 12 tahun dan berambut coklat panjang itu menguap dengan bosan. Mata berpupil pucat seperti bulan itu menatap sayu menahan kantuk yang teramat sangat yang sedari tadi menyerang kelopak matanya yang ingin menyembunyikan mata bulannya.

Tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya di gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya saat menguap, terulur keluar dari sisi perahu kecil yang ia tumpangi dan mulai memercikan air danau dengan malas. Sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menopang dagunya dengan ujung sikut yang bertumpu pada paha kirinya.

Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas bosan, karena sedari tadi pagi umpan yang dipasang di kail pancingnya belum juga dimakan oleh ikan. Sedangkan hari sudah beranjak semakin sore dan dia belum juga mendapatkan ikan satupun.

Mata berwana lavender keperakannya melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan warna mata yang senada dengannya, warna mata khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh salah satu klan terkuat di Konoha, yaitu klan Hyuuga. Gadis indigo yang merupakan kakak perempuannya itu sedang berdiri di hadapannya sedang meliuk-liukan badannya seakan menari dengan gemulai memecah riakan air danau dengan cakranya. Keringat menetes dari kening gadis indigo tersebut seiring dibutuhkannya kosentrasi yang tinggi.

Dia semakin memusatkan cakra pada tangannya, cakranya mulai tak stabil karena dia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan cakranya dan belum bisa mengendalikannya dengan sempurna dan dalam sekali gerakan saat dia tak bisa mengotrol cakranya, dia mengeluarkan cakranya yang besar dan membuat air danau meninggi seperti sebuah ombak yang terbelah.

'Byuuuurrr..'

"Aargh.. _Neesan_, kau membuatku basah," Kesal gadis berambut coklat itu kepada kakak perempuannya yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya yang juga dalam keadaan sama seperti dirinya, kuyup. Jaket ungu-putih tanpa lengannya basah karena mendapat cipratan air danau yang terbelah akibat cakra kakaknya, hal itu sukses membuatnya kehilangan rasa kantuknya. Entah dia harus merasa kesal atau berterima kasih kepada kakaknya itu.

"_G-Go.. Gomen ne_, Hanabi-_chan_. Sepertinya _Neesan_ harus lebih berkonsentrasi lagi," kata gadis indigo penuh penyesalan atas perbuatannya yang membuat dirinya dan adiknya basah kuyup.

"Terserah _Neesan_, harus lebih berkonsentrasi lagi atau tidak, asalkan _Neesan_ tidak membuatku basah lagi," ketus gadis berambut coklat yang bernama Hanabi itu masih terlihat kesal, dia memeras air dari ujung bawah jaketnya.

"Sepertinya _Neesan_ harus lebih serius lagi belajar mengendalikan cakra,"

"Yaa.. _Neesan_ harus lebih serius lagi, agar _Neesan_ bisa menjadi _Heiress_ Hyuuga yang selalu diinginkan _Otou-san_," kata Hanabi sembari memutar mata peraknya, bosan.

Perkataan Hanabi berhasil membuat sang kakak bungkam.

"Sudahlah _Neesan_, lebih baik sekarang kita pulang. Kalau tidak kita berdua bisa sakit," kata Hanabi saat menyadari kakaknya menunduk.

Dia tahu pasti jika kakaknya merasa terbebani dengan status _Heiress_ yang disandangnya. Kakaknya adalah anak pertama dari ketua klan Hyuuga, yaitu ayah mereka sendiri. Sudah menjadi tradisi klan Hyuuga jika anak dari ketua klan akan menjadi ketua klan yang selanjutnya.

Maka dari itu ayahnya selalu melatih kakaknya dengan keras agar bisa menjadi _Heiress_ yang kuat dan bisa diharapkan oleh Ayah mereka serta klan Hyuuga. Hanabi sering merasa kesal saat ayahnya sudah terlalu keras melatih kakaknya dan membuat tubuh mulus kakaknya penuh dengan luka. Tapi dia sendiri heran kenapa kakaknya tetap sabar dan begitu telaten menjalani semuanya tanpa mengeluh.

Terkadang Hanabi berpikir kalau kakaknya berlatih keras seperti itu karena untuk melindunginya. Jika kakaknya tidak berlatih seperti itu pastilah dirinya yang akan ditunjuk menjadi Heiress selanjutnya dan itu berarti pengukungan kebebasan untuknya. Sedangkan Hanabi adalah orang yang suka bertindak bebas dan paling malas mengikuti tradisi klannya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti Hanabi harus berterima kasih kepada kakaknya tersebut.

Hanabi menarik tali pancingnya perlahan sedangkan kakak perempuannya mulai mendayuh perahu menuju tepi danau.

'Eh? Kenapa pancingku terasa berat? Apa aku mendapat ikan?' batin Hanabi penuh tanya saat merasakan pacing yang ditariknya terasa berat.

Hanabi semakin cepat menarik tali pancingnya, dan semakin mendekati permukaan danau pancingannya semakin terasa berat.

"Aku kira ikan, ternyata hanya sebuah gulungan," gerutu Hanabi setelah dia tahu apa yang dia dapat dari pancingannya.

"Gu-gulungan apa itu, Hanabi-_chan_?" gadis indigo itu bertanya ketika melihat sebuah gulungan berukuran sedang berdiameter kurang lebih sepuluh sentimeter dan panjang 30 sentimeter serta berwarna hijau tersangkut di kail pancing milik Hanabi.

"Entahlah _Neesan, _yang jelas gara-gara ini dari pagi aku tidak mendapatkan ikan," kesal Hanabi sambil mengoyang-goyangkan gulungan tersebut didepan wajahnya.

Hanabi segera loncat dari perahu setelah mereka sampai di tepi danau. Sekesal apapun dia tetap penasaran dengan gulungan yang ia dapatkan. Dengan segera ia langsung membuka gulungan tersebut dirumput-rumput yang tumbuh disekitar tepi danau.

"Eh?" Hanabi memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kekiri saat melihat gambar yang ada di gulungan. Sebuah gambar berbentuk seperti beberapa tanda baca koma terbalik yang berada diluar sebuah garis berbentuk lingkaran. Hanabi baru pertama kali melihat gambar yang seperti itu.

"_Fu-fuukin jutsu_?" suara gadis indigo mengagetkan Hanabi yang masih memikirkan gambar dari gulungan itu.

"_Neesan_ tahu gambar ini?" tanya Hanabi yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"_Neesan_ tidak tahu banyak tapi _Neesan_ pernah melihatnya disalah satu buku tua di perpustakaan Hyuuga,"

"Apa _Neesan_ bisa membuka segelnya?" tanya Hanabi semangat.

"Entahlah, Hanabi-_chan_. _Neesan_ memang pernah membaca cara membuka segelnya tapi hanya orang-orang sekelas _Sannin_ atau orang yang memiliki cakra yang sangat besar yang bisa membuka segel yang berbentuk seperti ini," jawab gadis indigo itu lemah, Hanabi mendesah kecewa.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu jika kita belum mencobanya-kan?" Hanabi mencoba untuk merayu sang kakak.

"Ta-tapi, Hanabi-chan..."

"Ayolah, _Neesan_..." Hanabi mengeluarkan pandangan memelas yang sangat dia yakini akan meluluhkan hati kakaknya.

"Ba-baiklah, akan _Neesan_ coba," gadis indigo itu mendesah pasrah tak kuasa menolak pandangan memohon dari sang adik. Hanabi nyengir lebar.

Gadis indigo itu berjongkok di depan gulungan bersegel yang sudah dibuka oleh Hanabi, dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Dia mengigit sedikit ujung ibu jarinya sehingga mengeluarkan darah. Kemudian dia membentuk sebuah segel tangan dan memusatkan cakranya ditanganya sebelum meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya diatas kertas gulungan dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran lain yang bergaris tidak rata juga beberapa garis yang sama tidak ratanya membelah lingkaran menjadi empat bagian yang terbentuk oleh segel dari gadis indigo tersebut.

Wajah gadis indigo itu terlihat tegang saat sebuah kekuatan yang besar dari gulungan tersebut seaakan menariknya ke dalam gulungan. Hanabi yang melihatnya pun ikut tegang, sesekali dia melihat wajah tegang kakaknya kemudian melihat telapak tangan kakaknya yang mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru diatas segel gulungan yang ia dapatkan.

Gadis indigo itu mencoba menambah kekuatan cakranya dengan meletakan telapak tangan kirinya diatas telapak tangan kanannya. Dari cakra besar yang dikeluarkan gadis indigo tersebut membuat puasaran angin besar yang menerbankan helai indigo dan coklat dari kedua gadis Hyuuga tersebut serta daun-daun yang mengering disekitar mereka. Daun-daun pohon serta rantingnya pun saling bergesekan tak tentu arah.

Dengan tekad tidak ingin mengecewakan sang adik, gadis indigo itu semakin mengeluarkan semua cakra yang ia punya. Hanabi menutupi matanya dengan lengan kanannya karna silau oleh cahaya cakra yang dikeluarkan oleh kakaknya semakin besar saja, rasa khawatir langsung menyergap hatinya.

"_Neesan_...!" jeritnya ditengah angin yang semakin besar dan mengoyangkan pohon-pohon yang ada disekitar danau dan meriakan air danau menjadi ombak-ombak kecil.

'DUUAARRR...!'

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi membuat Hanabi dan kakaknya terpental kebelakang dan terpisah jauh. Sebuah cahaya biru besar yang bersinar keluar dari gulungan itu.

.

.

.

Disebuah air terjun dengan dua patung besar yang saling berhadapan disisi air terjun tersebut. Sesosok berjubah hitam yang sedang duduk bersila di atas kepala salah satu patung yang berambut panjang berantakkan melihat cahaya biru besar yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya sekarang berada.

"Akhirnya 'dia' muncul," gumamnya sebelum tubuhnya luruh ditiup angin seperti debu.

**TBC**

Hahahaha

Na kembali dengan fic yang ancur lebur.

Okeh..! Na tahu ini sangat pendek. Dan adakah yang bisa membantu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Na yang ada di atas? Dari judul, Disclaimer dan Rate?

Jangan tanya masalah update, karena Na sendiri bingung, kenapa Na gak bisa update cepet? *pundung*

Na gak mau kebanyakan ngomong, silahkan kritik dan sarannya.

Fic ini lebih baik, di Keep or Delete?

Oh iya…

**Dirgahayu, Negeriku tercinta yang ke 66…^^**

Wednesday, August 17, 2011.


	2. Chapter 2

Nyahahahaha... Na kembali...  
>Maaf atas keleletan updatenya. Tapi semuanya masih bersedia buat ngebaca 'kan?*kitten eyes*<p>

Terima kasih buat my Onii-san, Benjiro Hirotaka. *didepak karena sok ngaku-ngaku*  
>Na ganti judulnya jadi <strong>Saviour. <strong>Agar lebih simple...^^  
>Apakah masih ada kesalahan? Apa lebih baik judulnya' The Legend of Naruto'? Wkwkwkwkwk*ditendang*<p>

Kita langsung mulai ceritanya

Mohon maaf untuk kesamaan ide dan sebagainya. Tapi sesama Author kita pasti tahu bahwa terkadang ide itu bisa pasaran dan bisa sama dengan Author lainnya.  
>Tapi... selalu ada perbedaannya. Yaitu, setiap Author pasti punya ciri khas tersendiri dalam menulis dan cara menyampaikan ceritanya. Maka dari itu anggap saja persamaan kita ini karena kita... berjodoh.*digeplak*<p>

**Naruto** : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Inspirator : **The legend of Aang** : **Michael Dante DiMartino dan Bryan Konietzko**

Rate : **T** untuk aman.

Angin musim gugur berhembus menerbangkan daun-daun berwarna coklat yang telah gugur. Anginpun menggoyangkan rambut raven milik pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang mencuat kebelakang melawan gaya gravitasi bumi. Sebuah pedang berada di belakang punggungnya yang terbalut kimono putih jepang dan celana hitam dengan pita di pinggangnya. Mata sekelam malamnya menatap tajam tiga orang pria di hadapannya yang sudah siap memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

"Maju," suara dingin itu mengalun seiring angin kembali berhembus mengantarkannya ke masing-masing gendang telingan tiga pria itu.

Salah satu dari pria tersebut dengan rambut coklat pendek. Berlari mendekati pemuda raven dengan melemparkan shuriken dan kunai, namun dengan mudah pemuda raven menangkisnya dengan menggunakan pedangnya yang entah sejak kapan ada di genggamannya itu tanpa harus berpindah dari posisi berdirinya.

Dalam sekejap mata pemuda raven itu sudah berada di belakang pria berambut coklat itu dan memukul tengkuknya dengan ganggang pedangnya membuat pria itu tersungkur dan pingsan.

"_Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu_," Bola api besar itu menyembur dari atas pemuda raven. Pemuda raven itu menghindar dan menatap pria kedua yang kini melayang di atasnya.

"_Katon Housenka no Jutsu_," Bola-bola api kecil menyembur kearah pria yang kini berada di atas. Posisi pria kedua yang sedang melayang tanpa ada pijakan, membuatnya tidak bisa menghindari serangan bola-bola api pemuda raven. Pemuda raven itu menyeringai merasa menang saat pria kedua jatuh ke tanah dengan merintih kesakitan.

'Buughh...' pemuda raven itu sedikit mengerang saat seseorang memukul perutnya dan membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Pemuda itu menggeram kesal dia terlalu bangga dan lalai sehingga lupa bahwa masih ada satu pria lagi yang tersisa.

Mata sekelam malam itu terpejam sesaat sebelum kelopak mata itu terangkat dan menampilkan iris mata merah denga tiga tanda koma yang berputar.

Terlambat.

Pria ketiga yang tersisa itu terlambat menghindari tatapannnya dengan pemuda raven. Dia seolah terhipnotis ke dalam dimensi lain. Dengan langkah angkuh pemuda raven mendekati pria yang kini terduduk dengan tatapan kosong ke depan. Pedangnya berada di leher pria yang masih terdiam itu. Pedang pemuda itu terangkat dan mulai berayun untuk menebas leher pria yang sudah berhasil memukulnya.

'Greeeb…'

"Pedang Kusanagi digunakan bukan untuk membunuh teman sendiri, Sasuke," ucapan dengan nada malas dari seorang pria dengan rambut silver yang lebih melawan gravitasi yaitu mencuat ke atas. Wajahnya yang menggunakan masker sampai menutupi mata sebelah kirinya. Sedangkan mata sebelah kanannya yang tidak tertutupi masker masih terfokus membaca sebuah buku oranye kecil di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menahan pedang Kusanagi dengan menggenggam tangan kanan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu.

"Kau mengganggu, Kakashi," kata Sasuke dingin dan menepis tangan Kakashi kemudian menaruh kembali pedang Kusanagi di punggungnya.

"Maaf, jika aku menggang..."

'DUUAARRR...!'

Kata-kata Kakashi terhenti karena sebuah ledakan besar. Sasuke dan Kakashi segera meloncat ke atas pohon dan mencari asal suara ledakan. Dari sebelah utara tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sebuah cahaya biru bersinar dengan kepulan asap besar. Saat cahaya biru itu hilang dan kepulan asap tersapu angin. Mata Sasuke yang sudah kembali berwarna hitam membulat melihat sosok berwarna merah dari asal ledakan besar itu.

"Itu... Anak ramalan?" gumam Sasuke bertanya, pandangannya masih tertuju ke depan seolah tak percaya.

"Mungkin," jawab Kakashi bukan dengan nada malas seperti tadi.

"Kita kesana." Sasuke meloncat turun.

"Jangan sekarang," sergah Kakashi. Sasuke manatap tajam Kakashi.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah menunggu untuk saat ini,"

"Di sana masih daerah kekuasaan Hyuuga. Akan sangat berbahaya jika kita kesana dengan orang-orang kita yang sedikit. Apalagi kau baru saja membuat tiga orang kita terluka," ujar Kakashi. Sasuke masih menatap lekat Kakashi.

"Aku tidak peduli," ucap Sasuke kemudian sebelum dia berbalik dan kembali melangkah meninggalkan Kakashi yang menghela napas lelah.

**~Fourthok'og~**

Hanabi mengerang saat dirasakannya sakit dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dengan kedua tangannya dia mencoba bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menyentuh kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit saat dia berhasil duduk. Teringat akan sang kakak, mata perak itu terbuka sempurna dan mulai menyelusuri tempat sekitarnya.

"HINATA _NEE_…" jeritnya saat melihat gadis indigo dengan pakaian berwarna sama dengannya hanya berbeda di lengan itu tergeletak lumayan jauh dari tempat Hanabi. Hanabi mendesah lega saat tubuh kakaknya mulai bergerak.

"Hanabi-_chan_?" Hinata bergumam saat mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dia melihat adiknya yang menatap khawatir kepadanya. Pandangan mata perak itu teralih saat melihat sebuah bayangan besar di tanah.

Hinata dan Hanabi masih mengerjapkan mata khas milik klan mereka. Memandang tak percaya akan sosok mahluk besar di hadapan mereka kini. Mahluk itu berwarna merah dengan luka diatas mata kirinya, dia memakai rompi berwarna biru gelap dengan garis putih dari kerah sampai ujung rompi. Sebuah cerutu besar terselip di bibirnya dan pisau Tanto besar untuk ukuran manusia normal berada di pinggangnya. Mahluk besar ini seperti kodok tapi ukurannya jauh dari kata kodok. Bahkan ratusan gajah yang ditumpuk jadi satupun belum tentu bisa menyaingi besarnya kodok ini. Apalagi warnanya yang merah sungguh tidak lazim untuk warna kodok biasa. Hinata meneguk ludahnya saat kodok itu menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"_Konichiwa_…" suara cempreng yang terdengar dari atas kodok besar mengalihkan pandangan Hinata dan Hanabi -walaupun tidak teralih sepenuhnya karena kodok besar itu tetap terlihat- ke atas kepala kodok besar itu. Seekor kodok kecil namun tetap besar untuk ukuran kodok biasa mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Kodok kecil itu juga berwarna merah dan memakai rompi yang sama seperti kodok besar, sekilas seperti versi kecil kodok besar. Kodok kecil itu meloncat dan mulai mendekati Hinata.

Hanabi yang mulai tersadar dari keterkejutannya ketika kodok kecil itu mendekati kakaknya, ia mulai berdiri dan kemudian berlari ke arah Hinata. Tangan kanan Hanabi mencari Kunai dari tas kecil di belakang punggungnya. Dia bersiap melempar kunai kearah kodok kecil yang kini berada di depan kakaknya.

'Greeep...'

"Gyaaaa..." jerit Hinata, "kamu lucu sekali," seru Hinata selanjutnya. Hanabi yang sedang berlari setengah jalan hampir mendekati Hinata, terjatuh saat melihat kakaknya yang menjerit kesenangan dan memeluk erat kodok itu. Sepertinya Hanabi harus menyimpan Kunainya, namun suara berat dan besar yang menginterupsi itu membuat Hanabi mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyimpan kembali Kunainya.

"Lepaskan dia," perintah kodok besar. Hanabi kembali waspada dan berlari mendekati kakaknya dia sudah melakukan segel tangan dan mengaktifkan _kekkei genkai-_nya yaitu Byakugan.

Dengan terpaksa Hinata melepaskan pelukan mautnya dari kodok kecil yang kini wajahnya sudah berpadu antara merah dan biru karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Ah, _Gomen_..." sesal Hinata yang dibalas dengan gelengan pelan kodok kecil yang masih berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Siapa namanu, _Heiress_ dari klan Hyuuga," suara kodok besar kembali membuat Hinata dan Hanabi terkejut. Darimana kodok itu tahu jika Hinata seorang _Heiress_?

Hanabi langsung berdiri di depan kakaknya sesampainya dia berada di dekat kakaknya. Tangan kanannya terangkat sebatas dada dengan mengarahkan kunai ke depan. Tangan kirinya ia rentangkan untuk melindungi sang kakak. Memang sudah kewajiban anggota klan melindungi _Heiress_ mereka, tapi Hanabi tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia adalah seorang anggota klan tapi yang dia tahu dia adalah seorang adik yang ingin melindungi kakak yang selama ini menjaga dan menyayanginya seperti seorang ibu. Mata perak dengan urat-urat yang kini muncul di pelipisnya menatap tajam kodok besar itu. Hanabi meneguk ludahnya.

'Cakranya sangat besar,' batin Hanabi.

"Kau seorang _Heiress_?" kodok kecil yang sudah berhasil bernapas dengan lancar itu bertanya, dia sedikit susah melihat Hinata karena terhalang oleh Hanabi. Hanabi hanya menatap sekilas kodok kecil itu dan kembali menatap kodok besar.

"Pantas kau bisa memanggil ayahku," gumam kodok kecil itu yang masih bisa didengar Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Siapa kalian?" Hanabi bertanya. Hinata sedikit berjengit saat untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar sang adik berkata dengan nada datar seperti bukan Hanabi yang biasanya.

"Ah, Maaf. Perkenalkan aku adalah Gamakichi sedangkan itu adalah ayahku, Gamabunta. Kami bertiga tersegel dalam gulungan kertas itu dan hanya orang-orang yang memiliki cakra besar yang bisa membuka segel itu," Gamakichi menjelaskan, "dan ternyata yang membuka adalah seorang _Heiress_ dari klan Hyuuga. Sejujurnya aku sendiri tidak tahu darimana ayahku tahu kalau kalian dari klan Hyuuga?" lanjut Gamakichi dan sedikit bergumam di kalimat terakhir namun masih bisa didengar ayahnya.

"Dari warna matanya," Gamabunta menjawab santai. Memegang cerutunya lalu menghembuskan asap dan kembali meletakkan ujung cerutu di mulutnya.

Gamakichi membulatkan mulutnya dan menatap Hanabi yang kini ada di hadapannya. Melihat mata Hanabi dengan urat-urat yang muncul di pelipisnya dan mata perak yang menatap tajam ke ayahnya.

'Jadi ini mata khas klan Hyuuga?' batin Gamakichi.

"Ah, sebenarnya tadi aku ingin berterima-kasih namun malah dipeluk terlebih dulu, ehehehe," kata Gamakichi yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah. Rona merah di wajahnya tidak kentara karena tertutupi warna kulitnya. Hinata yang mendengarnya juga merona malu di belakang Hanabi. Dia berdiri dan menyentuh bahu adiknya.

"Sudahlah Hanabi-_chan_." Mendapat sentuhan lembut dari kakaknya membuat Hanabi luluh. Dia mengnon-aktifkan Byakugannya. Hanabi menghela napasnya. Kakaknya memang terlalu baik bahkan kepada musuhnya sekalipun.

Hinata berjalan dan kembali berjongkok di depan Gamakichi. Diangkatnya Gamakichi dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia memeluk lagi Gamakichi dengan gemas namun pandangan tajam dari Gamabunta membuat nyali Hinata menciut dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalian bertiga? Tapi kenapa yang aku lihat kalian hanya berdua?" Hanabi bertanya dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Ah, Aku lupa...!" seru Gamakichi yang kemudian meloncat turun dari tangan Hinata dan membuat Hinata kembali kecewa.

Gamakichi menatap ayahnya seolah berbicara melalui mata dengan ayahnya. Gamabunta mengangguk. Dia melepaskan kembali cerutunya dari mulutnya dan sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya ke tanah membuat 'sesuatu' berwarna oranye berguling dan jatuh ke tanah.

Hinata mendekat diikuti Hanabi dan Gamakichi. 'sesuatu' itu ternyata adalah seorang manusia. Hinata bersimpuh di dekat orang itu dan membalikan tubuhnya yang tengkurap di tanah. Wajah Hinata bersemu merah melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipinya sedang tertidur lelap.

'Tampannya...' batin Hinata.

"Apa dia masih hidup?' tanya Hanabi. Dia mengira bahwa kodok-kodok ini adalah kanibal.

"Minggir," perintah Gamabunta. Gamakichipun mengajak kedua gadis Hyuuga itu agar menyingkir.  
>Gamabunta melakukan sebuah jurus dengan mengeluarkan semburan air bervolume besar kearah pemuda yang sedang tertidur. Jurus itu berhenti dan pemuda pirang itu berdiri dengan napas yang terengah-engah.<p>

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin membunuhku, hah?" Geram pemuda pirang itu. Napasnya semakin memburu karena menerima serangan air tanpa persiapan dan kesal. Mata birunya menatap tajam Gamabunta yang tak memperdulikan geraman pemuda itu. Dengan santainya dia kembali memasukan ujung cerutu ke mulutnya.

"Gah, dasar kodok menyebalkan," pemuda itu masih menggerutu kesal.

"Yo, Naruto," Gamakichi menyapa pemuda pirang itu. Naruto berbalik dan melihat Gamakichi bersama dua orang gadis. Tinggi mereka hampir sama tapi yang berambut coklat memasang wajah jutek sedangkan yang berambut indigo wajhnya memerah dan terlihat gugup sebelum dia menundukan kepalanya.

'Sepertinya mereka kakak adik,' batin Naruto, 'dilihat dari wajah sepertinya gadis berambut indigo itulah adiknya. Tapi dia lebih tinggi sedikit dari gadis berambut coklat itu,' lanjut Naruto membandingkan dan menerka kedua gadis Hyuuga di depannya. Tanpa sadar dia terus memandangi Hinata membuat gadis itu menunduk malu dan salah tingkah.

"Oi, Naruto. Kau membuatnya malu jika kau terus menatapnya seperti itu," Gamakichi berkata kesal karena tidak dipedulikan oleh Naruto. Naruto tetap menatap Hinata lurus. Tiba-tiba seseorang menghalangi pandangan Naruto ke Hinata.

"Aku bunuh kau jika masih menatap kakakku seperti itu," desis Hanabi. Naruto hanya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sebelum ia mulai menyadari tempatnya berada kini.

"Ah, Hai... Aku Naruto, Namika... Errr... Uzumaki Naruto. Siapa nama kalian?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi disertai cengirannya.

"Hanabi, Hyuuga Hanabi. Dan ini kakakku. Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata," Hanabipun menjawab seadanya.

"Eh? Kau kakaknya?" heran Naruto. Dia menggeser Hanabi yang menghalangi pandangannya ke Hinata membuat Hanabi memelototkan mata peraknya. Hinata mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat Naruto semakin dekat dengannya.

"Aku kira kau adiknya karena wajahmu lebih imut dan manis," kata Naruto membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah sampai telinganya. Hanabi semakin merasa kesal karena secara tidak langsung ia dibilang tidak imut dan manis.

"Apa kau bila..."

" _Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu_,"

Api besar itu menyembur kearah dimana Naruto dan yang lainnya berada. Dengan sigap Hanabi, Gamakichi dan Naruto melompat menjauhi semburan api. Naruto melompat dengan membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya, membuat wajah gadis indigo itu kian memerah. Hanabi mendekati kakaknya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia memukul wajah Naruto yang sudah berani mengambil kesempatan memeluk kakaknya. Tapi sekarang bukanlah saatnya untuk meributkan hal itu. Hanabi menatap tajam orang-orang yang tadi menyerang mereka.

'Uchiha?' batin Hanabi saat melihat Lima orang yang ada di hadapannya memakai baju dengan sebuah gambar kipas jepang berwarna merah dan putih. Empat orang memakai baju hitam sedangkan satu orang berambut raven dan berkulit putih pucat yang memakai kimono berwarna putih berdiri di depan empat orang itu.

"Aktifkan Byakuganmu, _Nee-san_," ucap Hanabi menyadarkan kakaknya dari lamunannya.

"U-uchiha?" tanya Hinata pelan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Iya, Uchiha. Bagaimana cara kalian bisa masuk sampai ke sini? Bukankah ini masih wilayah Hyuuga?" Hanabi bertanya dan mengaktifkan kembali Byakugannya.

"Itu bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi kami masuk ke wilayah klan lemah seperti kalian," Sasuke menjawab dengan datar dan dingin.

"KAU..." geram Hanabi bersiap mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Namun Naruto merentangkan satu tangannya dan menghalangi Hanabi.

"Ada apa ini? Memangnya kenapa dengan Uchiha?" Naruto yang sedari tadi diam mulai bertanya dengan bingung. Gamakichi meloncat ke atas kepala Naruto.

"Uchiha adalah klan besar yang kini sedang melakukan pemboikotan dan menyerang seluruh klan di Konoha untuk menguasai Konoha dan Negara Hi, Naruto," Gamakichi menjelaskan.

"Hah?" seru Naruto, 'Jadi mereka adalah klan yang harus aku kalahkan untuk menyelamatkan dunia ninja?' batin Naruto.

"Apa? Apa kau tidak tahu tentang Uchiha?" tanya Hanabi heran dengan Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Uchiha.

"Tentu saja dia tidak tahu. Jika sedari awal dia sudah disembunyikan agar tidak dibunuh oleh klan kami," tanpa diminta Sasuke menjawab. Hanabi dan Hinata semakin bingung. Sedangkan Gamabunta dan Gamakichi menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata bertanya. Hilang sudah rasa gugupnya, Byakugannya-pun telah diaktifkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka anak yang diramalkan akan menyelamatkan dunia ternyata hanya seorang anak bodoh yang kini dilindungi oleh dua wanita lemah dari klan yang lemah, yaitu klan Hyuu..."

"Jyuuken,"

'Bruughh,' Sasuke tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat penjangnya saat Hanabi yang secepat kilat berlari mendekat dan melancarkan jurusnya ke Sasuke, membuat tubuh Sasuke terpental ke belakang.

"Nama klanku terlalu suci untuk diucapkan oleh mulut kotor sepertimu, Uchiha," desis Hanabi.

"Keh, ternyata kau hebat juga gadis cilik," Sasuke berdiri dan meludahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Kau saja yang terlalu meremehkan kekuatan seseorang, Uchiha-_san_." Sasuke, Naruto, Gamakichi dan Gamabunta dibuat terkejut oleh pemilik suara lembut itu. Hinata berdiri ditengah-tengah empat pria yang bersama Sasuke tadi yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya. Hanabi hanya menyeringai. Bahkan kakaknya yang lembut pun bisa berubah saat seseorang merendahkan klannya.

'Kapan dia melakukannya?' batin Sasuke, Naruto dan Gamakichi bersamaan.

'_Heiress _dari Hyuuga memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh,' batin Gamabunta yang masih tidak percaya ada gerakan yang lolos dari pengelihatannya. Bahkan gerakan seorang gadis yang melawan empat orang sekaligus itupun tidak dapat diketahuinya.

"_Kagebushin no jutsu_," Naruto menahan pedang Kusanagi Sasuke dengan shurikennya. Sedangkan satu Naruto yang merupakan kloning berguling di tanah bersama Hanabi di dekapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kloning Naruto bertanya setelah mereka berhenti berguling di dekat Hinata. Hanabi hanya mengangguk pelan masih mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Bukanlah tindakan petarung sejati yang menyerang lawannya ketika lawannya sedang tidak siap," kata Naruto yang asli dan menatap tajam Sasuke, "apalagi yang menjadi lawanmu adalah seorang wanita," lanjut Naruto. Sasuke berdecih, sedikit lagi dia berhasil menusukan pedang kusanaginya ke jantung si Hyuuga bungsu namun dengan cepat Naruto sudah menangkis serangannya.

"Kecepatanmu hebat juga," Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya," Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya namun mata birunya tetap menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Hinata-_sama_, Hanabi-_sama_," seru sesorang dari dalam hutan. Hinata dan Hanabi yang merasa namanya dipanggil menengok ke asal suara. Segerombolan orang dari klan Hyuuga menghampiri Hinata dan Hanabi.

"_Otou-san_?" seru kedua gadis Hyuuga itu saat melihat pria paruh baya berkimono putih panjang yang merupakan ayah mereka berada di antara gerombolan yang lebih dari dua puluh orang-orang Hyuuga tersebut. Dengan langkah berwibawa, pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu melangkah mendekati Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" suara datar dan dingin itu bertanya namun tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada khawatir terhadap kedua putrinya. Hinata dan Hanabi hanya mengangguk.

"Bala bantuan, eh?" suara Sasuke seperti sebuah alarm tanda bahaya yang membuat para Hyuuga yang baru datang mengaktifkan byakugan mereka kecuali si pemimpin klan Hyuuga.

"Aku dengar sebuah ledakan besar dari tempat kedua putriku berada dan tak lama anak buahku datang dan bilang bahwa Uchiha memasuki wilayahku," ujar Hiashi, pemimpin klan Hyuuga dengan datar, "tapi aku tidak menyangka jika yang datang adalah si Uchiha bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha," lanjut Hiashi menatap tajam Sasuke yang masih berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Sambutan yang meriah," Sasuke menyeringai.

"Suatu kehormatan membalas sambutan yang meriah ini," kata Sasuke lagi. Tiga titik koma di bahu kirinya berputar dan berwarna merah seperti api sebentar sebelum semacam tato berebentuk api merambati wajah sebelah kirinya

"Aura ini..." gumam Naruto.

"KAU..." seru Naruto dan melompat ke belakang saat aura hitam Sasuke semakin menguat.

"Segel itu..." kata salah satu grombolan Hyuuga.

"Segel kutukan," Gamakichi semakin waspada.

"Orochimaru..."

**Tsuzuku...^^**

Apakah ini semakin aneh? Tapi entah kenapa saat mengetik chap ini Na merasa enjoy sekali walaupun Na harus search jurus-jurus mereka. Na tahu adegan pertarungannya sangat tidak memuaskan tapi Na harap semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Na sempat bingung menentukan chara yang cocok untuk pengeran Zuko antara Sasuke atau Itachi, secara Itachi kan punya tanda di wajahnya, dia juga kan seorang kakak jadi Na sempet mikir, Apa Itachi aja yang jadi pangeran Zuko? Tapi dendam dan derita Sasuke serta keinginan untuk menjadi yang lebih baik dan mengalahkan Itachi menjadikan dia lebih cocok sebagai pangeran Zuko. Sempet juga kepikiran ngebuat segel Sasuke itu permanen di wajah Sasuke agar lebih cocok dengan luka di mata Pangeran Zuko tapi yang ada nanti malah mirip banget sama The Legend Of Aang.  
>Terus paman Iroh, bingung antara Kakashi atau Obito. Tapi karena penderitaan Kakashi yang dari kecil melihat kematian ayahnya, sahabatnya sampai muridnya menjadi seorang mising nin. Maka dipilihlah Kakashi berperan sebagai paman Iroh tapi disini Kakashi tidak ada hubungan darah dengan Sasuke atau Uchiha. Dia tetaplah seorang HATAKE. Dia hanya menjadi guru beladiri untuk Sasuke.<p>

Terima kasih yang sudah meriview, ngefave dan ngealert. Serta yang bersedia menununggu dan mengaharapkan agar fic ini update. Maaf Na gak bisa Update kilat karena kegilaan dunia nyata benar menyita waktu-waktu santai Na.

Balesan Riview untuk yang non login...^^

Narotu : Pertama dari **Mika**-chan. Maaf yah Mika-chan, si Author aneh ini gak bisa update kilat...XD

Hinata-hime : Selanjutnya dari **Kira**-san. Terima kasih sudah meriview Kira-san. Terima kasih juga untuk sarannya tapi sepertinya Na-chan akan menyertakan disclaimer **The legend of Aang** untuk menghormati inspirator cerita ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Na : Selanjutnya dari **Shi-Shiryo. **Gyaaaa... Shi-chan terima kasih udah ngeriview. *Gubrak* Na juga gak kebayang kalau Naruto botak kayak para shaolin gitu.^Horor sendiri ngebayanginnya^

Sasuke : Dari **Asahi**. Hn... Di chap ini aku memang bertemu dengan si Dobe tapi si Author belum ngebuat pertarungan yang besar antara aku dan si Dobe.

Okeh... Terima kasih semuanya. Na tetep nungguin kritik dan saran dari kalian.  
>Uhhhmm... Untuk para Author, readers dan riviewers NaruHina. Ayo, kita kembali meramaikan fic NaruHina.<p>

**NaruHina the Greatest Pairing... **

**Keep stay cool and Never give up for NaruHina Lover...  
><strong>Yeaaaahhhhh... *semangat membara*

Sankyuu...^_

Sunday, September 18, 2011


	3. Chapter 3

Daun-daun yang mulai menguning di sekitar Sasuke itu bergerak menjadi tak tentu arah oleh karena perubahan dari tubuh Sasuke. Aura gelap yang menguar semakin terasa saat tato seperti api yang menjalari tubuh Sasuke bagian kiri menyala terang sesaat. Mata hitam itu terpejam sebelum kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan mata merah dengan tiga tanda koma.

Naruto tertegun sesaat melihat mata merah itu. Ini pertama kalinya dia keluar setelah sebelumnya terkurung dalam segel. Tapi dia sudah harus langsung berhadapan dengan pemuda yang berasal dari klan Uchiha yang sepertinya ingin membawanya pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirator: The Legend of Aang © Michael Dante DiMartino dan Bryan Konietzko**

**The Saviour © Na Fourthok'og**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin berhembus pelan dan menyejukkan. Tapi itu semua tidak berpengaruh untuk orang-orang yang berada di hutan milik klan Hyuuga. Semuanya merasakan ketegangan akibat aura gelap yang meliputi tubuh seorang pemuda dari klan Uchiha tersebut. Sepasang sayap yang menyerupai seperti tangan besar muncul dari punggung Sasuke merobek kimono putih pemuda itu. Rambut biru gelap yang mencuat ke belakang perlahan memanjang dan wajah putih pucat pemuda itu berubah menjadi kebiruan.

"Keh," dengusnya disertai seringai lebar. Mata merah itu memandang tajam ke depannya, terutama pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang memegang sebuah kunai di tangan kanannya dan balas menatapnya.

"Kau ikut aku atau kubunuh orang-orang dari klan rendah itu," tawarnya yang lebih terkesan mengancam dan menghina. Para Hyuuga yang berada di tempat itu tahu, yang Sasuke maksud adalah klan mereka. Hanabi dan beberapa orang Hyuuga menggeram tak terima, Hiashi ketua dari klan yang bercirikan mata lavender keperakan itu hanya bisa meremas bagian dada kimono panjang yang tersembunyi di balik lipatan tangannya, mencoba untuk bersabar dan tetap tenang.

"_Kagebunshin no Jutsu_" dua kloning Naruto keluarkan dan kini berada di samping kanan dan kirinya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat tiba-tiba dua kloningnya langsung berlari menerjang mendekati Sasuke.

"_Rasengan_," seru kedua kloning Naruto.

"_Jyuuken_,"

Pooofffh!

Kedua kloning milik Naruto menghilang terkena pukulan dari Hinata yang kini berada di hadapan Naruto asli yang masih terdiam. Gamakichi langsung melompat ke atas kepala Naruto mengalirkan cakranya ke tubuh Naruto untuk mengacaukan chakra milik Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto limbung, kedua tangannya menjadi tumpuan agar badannya tidak terjerambab menyentuh tanah. Napas Naruto tersengal-sengal.

"Apa kau sudah sadar Naruto?" Gamakichi yang sudah turun dan berada di sampingnya bertanya dengan khawatir. Naruto membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan terkena _genjutsu_ Sasuke dalam sekejap itu. Untung saja Hinata langsung berlari dan memukul _bu__n__shin_-nya. Jika tidak, mungkin saja sekarang dia sudah terkapar terkena jurus _r__asengan _miliknya sendiri.

Naruto memantapkan hatinya mengingat kembali perkataan gurunya di gunung Myobokuza tentang menghindar dari serangan _genjutsu_. Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Dilihatnya Hinata dan Hanabi serta beberapa Hyuuga lainnya yang meloncat mundur saat Sasuke menggunakan _chidori_-nya namun tak ayal ada beberapa orang Hyuuga yang juga terkena _Chidori_ dan terlempar ke belakang. Naruto mulai kembali menegakkan kedua kakinya dan berdiri.

"Berhenti," Naruto menghentikan beberapa Hyuuga yang ingin kembali menyerang Sasuke. Semua orang memandang heran ke arah Naruto.

Secara diam-diam Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega. Karena sejujurnya menghadapi dua gadis dan orang-orang Hyuuga membuatnya kewalahan, padahal sang ketua klan masih berdiri diam dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadannya.

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya menyadari, walaupun dia sudah berubah dalam bentuk seperti inipun, kecil kemungkinan dia bisa menang melawan mereka semua ditambah lagi chakra luar biasa dari kodok besar berwarna merah yang sedari tadi menatap tajam ke arahnya. Tapi rasa egoisnya membuatnya enggan untuk mundur.

"Yang kau inginkan adalah aku 'kan?" Naruto melangkah maju mendekati Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah berubah pikiran?" Sasuke kembali memandang Naruto yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Naruto dan Sasuke seolah tahu apa makna senyuman itu.

"Bodoh."

Sasuke bergerak maju menerjang Naruto, saling adu pukul yang dapat dengan mudah kedua pemuda itu menangkisnya saat salah satu dari mereka mulai melayangkan sebuah pukulan. Kaki Sasuke terjulur untuk menendang rusuk Naruto. Naruto menangkisnya dengan lengan kirinya, kemudian ia menekuk kaki kanannya dan bersiap meloncat untuk mempertemukan lututnya dengan dagu Sasuke. Namun Sasuke melayang mundur menggunakkan sayapnya.

"Cih, lemah." Sasuke mendecih membuat kuping Naruto terasa panas. Mata biru pemuda itu berubah merah dan sebuah ekor merah muncul di belakangnya. Gamakichi terlihat panik melihat Naruto yang berubah seperti itu. Dia mendekati sang ayah yang juga tak melepaskan pandangannya pada perubahan Naruto.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, saat dia semakin tak terkendali mau tak mau kita harus menghentikannya." Gamakichi mengangguk ragu akan ucapan ayahnya. Apa nanti dia harus menyerang Naruto?

Merasa ingin menunjukkan kehebatan masing-masing, Naruto dan Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus andalan mereka. Naruto mengeluarkan _rasengan_ di tangan kanannya dan Sasuke yang masih melayang di udara mengeluarkan jurus _chidori_ di tangan kirinya. Sasuke meluncur turun menuju Naruto begitupun Naruto yang berlari dan melompat ke arah Sasuke. Kedua jurus mematikan itu akan saling beradu.

Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, sesosok bayangan hitam langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan kedua pemuda itu dan melemparkan mereka berdua sehingga menabrak dua pohon besar yang saling bersisihan. Asap yang mengepul membuat suasa tegang dan khawatir untuk yang melihat pertarungan hebat kedua pemuda itu.

Saat asap itu mulai menghilang, sosok Sasuke yang terlihat lebih dahulu berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Naruto sendiri masih berdiri dengan menggunakan kedua lututnya dan terlihat kesusahan mencabut tangannya dari pohon, ekornya kini sudah menghilang. Sasuke menyeringai lebar saat Naruto berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari pohon yang menjeratnya, pemuda Uchiha itu melihat lubang kecil di pohon yang sebelumnya terkena jurus Naruto, berbeda sekali dengan pohon yang terkena jurusnya dan lubang di pohon itu pun jauh lebih besar hampir sebesar pohon itu sendiri hanya menyisakan sisi-sisi yang masih membuat pohon itu masih bisa berdiri tegak.

Namun seringai Sasuke tak bisa bertahan lama saat sebuah suara disusul dengan rubuhnya pohon yang terkena jurus Naruto, ternyata jurus Naruto menghancurkan bagian belakang pohon walaupun bagian depan pohon itu terlihat tidak apa-apa dan hanya lubang kecil yang terlihat.

Sasuke menggeram sebelum dia meloncat dan menghampiri sosok hitam yang melemparnya tadi. Sosok itu ternyata Kakashi, dia masih berdiri dengan sebuah senyuman simpul menghadap klan Hyuuga beserta ketuanya, Gamakichi dan Gamabunta. Hinata sendiri tak terlihat berkumpul bersama klannya karena dia sudah berada di dekat Naruto yang lemas dan membantunya berdiri.

"Sudah tahu kenapa aku menghalangi pertarunganmu?" Kakashi berbicara pelan kepada Sasuke yang sedang menormalkan bentuk tubuhnya menjadi seperti semula.

"Cih! Dia hanya sedang beruntung," jawab Sasuke, enggan mengakui kekalahannya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang Sasuke, bahkan dengan ditambah dengan kedatanganku. Kita belum tentu menang melawan mereka semua." Kakashi sedikit melirik ke arah kodok yang sedang mengangkat cerutunya dang menghembuskan asap dengan santainya.

"Apa kau takut akan chakra besar dari kodok raksasa itu?" Sasuke mengejek Kakashi.

"Asal kau tahu, dia adalah kodok yang hanya bisa dipanggil oleh orang sekelas _Sannin_ seperti Orochimaru." tanpa memperdulikan raut terkejut Sasuke, Kakashi menghentikan pembicaraan antara mereka berdua dan kembali menatap orang-orang yang berdiri di depannya yang masih memasang sikap waspada, dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak terlihat karena maskernya dan hanya bisa dilihat dari bentuk matanya yang melengkung.

"_Araaa_~ Hyuuga-_sama_ maaf atas kelancangan muridku yang telah membuat keributan di tempatmu."

"Kau harus lebih mengajarkan sopan santun dan jangan hanya mengajarkan jurus kepada muridmu, Kakashi," ketua klan Hyuuga itu berkata dengan datarnya. Kakashi menepuk bahu Sasuke yang mengarahkan pandangan tak suka kepada Hiashi karena ucapan pemimpin Hyuuga tersebut.

"Baiklah, Hyuuga-_sama_. Kami permisi," pamit Kakashi sebelum ia meloncat ke atas pohon. "Ayo Sasuke, kita pergi," panggilnya kepada Sasuke yang masih terdiam melihat Naruto yang balas menatap Sasuke. Sasuke pun pergi dan meloncat menyusul Kakashi.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan kesemutan di telapak kakinya sudah cukup lama dia duduk bersimpuh di tengah sekumpulan Hyuuga yang sedang memperdebatkan dirinya dan melihatnya seolah dia adalah hewan langka yang sedang di pertontonkan di sebuah sirkus keliling. Naruto mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, kepala tertunduk tak kuasa menatap ketua klan yang duduk dengan angkuh di depannya dengan raut wajahnya yang menahan rasa kesemutan. Kenapa dia seperti sedang melamar seorang anak gadis?

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya sebentar mendapati Hiashi yang duduk didampingi kedua putrinya di samping kanan kirinya dan tetua Hyuuga lainnya duduk saling berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Gamakichi berada di tengah-tengahnya. Sekarang Naruto merasa dia sedang menjadi terdakwa. Gamakichi menahan tawanya, ingin sekali dia menginjak telapak kaki Naruto dan mendapati reaksi kesakitan dari pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut. Tapi dia tahu ini bukan saatnya, apalagi ayahnya yang sedang berada di luar akan marah jika tahu kalau dia berbuat kenakalan di saat yang penting seperti ini.

Suara deheman membuat keributan antara tetua Hyuuga yang sedang mempeributkan Naruto berhenti. Naruto sendiri merasakan rasa kesemutannya hilang sesaat.

"Kau tahu, kami sudah lama menunggu kedatanganmu." Naruto tahu yang dimaksud Hiashi adalah dirinya. Dia mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hiashi dengan hormat.

"Tapi aku tak menyangka jika ternyata kau masihlah seorang anak yang terlalu muda." bibir Naruto berkedut. Apa dia terlalu cepat keluar dari gulungan? Apa seharusnya dia keluar saat dia sudah berkeriput? Naruto melirik orang yang berperan peting akan keluarnya dia dari gulungan, gadis itu langsung menunduk dengan pipi memerah saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Ehem!" suara deheman yang sengaja dibuat-buat kini bukan suara deheman dari Hiashi, Naruto langsung mendapati delikan tajam dari Hanabi. Gamakichi semakin berusaha menahan ledakan tawanya. Kodok muda itu menunduk dengan badan yang bergetar menahan tawa. Dia semakin beringsut mendekati Naruto mencoba menutupi dirinya agar tidak terlihat oleh para Hyuuga. Namun naasnya, Gamakichi malah mendekat ke belakang Naruto dan tanpa sengaja menginjak telapak kaki Naruto dan alhasil ...

"UWAAAAA...!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan karena kakinya yang kesemutan diinjak oleh Gamakichi, pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas kayu tatami yang menjadi alas ruangan tersebut.

"Hahahaha..." melihat tingkah Naruto Gamakachi malah semakin tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tertawanya, kodok yang masih kecil menurut golongannya tersebut terpingkal dengan memegangi perutnya.

"Gamakichi _no baka_," gerutu Naruto dengan menyentuh telapak kakinya yang masih merasa kesakitan. Gamabunta yang berada di halaman Hyuuga yang luas hanya menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan malas mendengar keributan di dalam kediaman Hyuuga. Dia sudah hapal betul, pasti selalu saja ada tingkah konyol yang dilakukan kedua mahluk kuning dan merah kecil itu.

"Bisakah anda tenang, anak ramalan?" dengan suara yang penuh wibawanya Hiashi mencoba meredam keributan yang terjadi antara kodok merah dan pemuda berambut pirang yang mengingatkannya kepada seseorang yang juga memiliki rambut senada seperti pemuda yang berada di depannya. Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan kembali duduk bersimpuh, menahan segala rasa nyeri di telapak kakinya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, anda bisa memanggil saya dengan nama Naruto saja," Naruto tersenyum sopan, setidaknya dia mencoba memperbaiki kekonyolan yang sudah ia perbuat tadi. Gamakichi sendiri sudah berhenti dari badai tawa yang menyerangnya dan kembali tenang di samping Naruto.

"Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui, kau adalah harapan dunia ninja ini untuk menghentikan pergerakan dan segala rencana yang akan dilakukan klan Uchiha." Hiashi berhenti sesaat demi mendapati reaksi Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"A-aku hanyalah seorang anak remaja yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah gulungan setelah enam belas tahun aku berada di gunung Myobokuzan. Aku tahu aku ditakdirkan untuk menghadapi klan Uchiha. Tapi ... aku merasa masih belum bisa melakukan apa-apa dan aku sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa?" suara Naruto semakin terdengar lemah dan putus asa.

Hiashi mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan, dia tahu benar jika anak yang diramalkan untuk membawa kedamaian ini sudah muncul, maka perang besar hanyalah tinggal menghitung hari.

"Kata kakek katak, aku diramalkan untuk membawa kedamaian tapi aku diharuskan berperang. Apa kedamaian itu berarti perang?" Hiashi semakin intens melihat pemuda yang bersimpuh di hadapannya. Suara bisik-bisik pun mulai terdengar di antara para Hyuuga yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Adakalanya kedamaian didapatkan karena sebuah peperangan yang menelan banyak korban dan tak banyak pula orang yang rela mati dalam perang hanya demi terciptanya kedamaian bagi genarasi selanjutnya. Dalam hal ini kau diharuskan untuk menang dalam perang yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan terjadi untuk menciptakan kedamaian di dunia ini." suara tegas lain terdengar tapi bukan suara seorang pria melainkan wanita, wanita berambut pirang panjang yang dikucir dua. Mata madunya tak henti menatap Naruto yang kini menengokkan wajahnya ke belakang balas menatapnya. Semua Hyuuga yang berada di ruang tersebut berdiri dan menunduk hormat kepada wanita yang terlihat masih sangat muda tersebut dan asistennya yang membawa seekor babi kecil berwarna merah muda.

Wanita tersebut berjalan di sisi kanan dari para Hyuuga dan berdiri di samping Hiashi sedangkan sang asisten masih setia di belakangnya. Hinata dan Hanabi sedikit bergeser menyediakan ruang bagi wanita tersebut. Saat wanita tersebut mendudukan dirinya, Hiashi dan yang lainnya pun turut kembali duduk dan asisten wanita tersebut hanya duduk di belakang tak jauh dari wanita yang tak hentinya masih memandangi Naruto.

"Tsunade-_sama_," Hiashi menyebut nama wanita yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelahnya.

"Aku tak menyangka dia akan muncul secepat ini," lirih wanita bernama Tsunade tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Naruto yang terlihat kebingungan akan kehadiran dirinya.

.

Tsuzuku...^^

Alhamdulillaaaaaaaah...#sujud syukur  
>Akhirnya update juga setelah kurang lebih lima belas bulan mandeg di tengah jalan, karena kemalasan serta hilangnya plot cerita dari otak Na.<br>Apakah cerita ini terkesan memaksa dan tidak nyambung? Terlalu berbedakah dengan Avatar the legend of Aang yang asli?  
>Hahahaha<br>Na berusaha untuk tidak meniru loh, Na cuma terinspirasi aja. Jadi jangan heran yah kalau banyak yang berbeda.^^

Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan update, jujur Na pernah stuck dan berpikir untuk meng discontinued-kan fic ini, tapi riview kalian serta PM dari **Brain123** menjadi penyemangat sekaligus pasir yang kembali mengubur pikiran Na untuk menghentikan fic ini. Sekali lagi, Maaf...,

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyak buat para riviewer yang dengan setia tetap mendukung dan menunggu. Spesial banget terima kasih buat **Brain123 **atas PM penyemangatnya. Terima kasih, terima kasih...

**Thanks a lot to** : **Brain123**, **Asahi**, **Hirusan-chan**, **Ghifia Kuraudo**, **Benjiro Hirotaka**, **Katrok**, **shi shiryo**, **aigiaNH4**, **amexki chan**, **Natsu Hiru Chan**, **Kira**, **pik**, **ikki gazerock tenggarong**, **Kaguya Hitsugaya**, **Dhekyu**, **SitiNuzaratul**, **kiriko mahaera**, **Hyuna Toki**, **5knight** dan **Nick name**.

Saturday, December, 22th, 2012

Na Fourthok'og 


End file.
